An air conditioning system provided with a voice recognition function, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology that, on the basis of emphasizers included in a character string input as speech, recognizes the level of sensitivity expressed by a user and then adjusts the environment of the room accordingly.